Thank You
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: Buzz tries to work up his courage to talk to Jessie, but just as he gets the chance he realizes something is wrong. Takes place 3 weeks after Toy Story 2


1

**Setting: This story takes place roughly about 3 weeks after Toy Story 2, during the weekend. **

**I might end up writing more depending on what pops into my head. I hope you enjoy. Continue with your own fanfics on the Toy Story section and I'll be sure to enjoy them and continue to write my own.**

**All characters belong to Pixar and Disney. The only thing I do with them is use them in my story to get my thoughts on this site and to give you something more to read when you stroll on this part of :) **

Thank You:

The events at Al's apartment and Lasset airport have come and gone. Our beloved Woody was so close to making possibly one of the biggest mistakes that he could possibly make in his life. Buzz and the rest of the gang were close to losing one of their friends forever. Luckily, Woody came to his senses and after some twists and turns( and a daring rescue), Andy now has a few more toys and friends.

It took some getting use to, but everyone seemed to be adjusting quite nicely. Mr and Mrs. Potato Head were getting their new "kids" use to them(Even though Mr. Potato Head just wanted some peace), and Bullseye always seemed to want to go on an adventure, but before doing so he made it his mission to steal Woody's hat. At first Woody found this annoying (he actually still does at times), but now finds this to be pretty cute as Bullseye would attempt to trick Woody and then run off with his hat. A few times Woody was even taken by surprise when he would turn around and find Bullseye jumping towards him, licking his face and neighing happily... then when Bullseye was done saying "hi" he would grab the hat with the very tip of his mouth and run off.

"Aww forget it" Woody would say whenever Bullseye did that, "I hope he tires out soon.." Usually this was followed by a groan and a glare.

Jessie also seemed to be adjusting to Andy's room quite nicely. As she is sometimes seen playing with the other toys and wrestling(or tickling) Woody to the ground so Bullseye can get his hat. Though lately she has had her eye on a certain space toy. Since he first talked to her in Andy's room, she couldn't help but playfully flirt with Buzz.

Many a time she could be found diving off of the bed, doing random flips, and yodeling softly whenever Buzz was around. While Buzz can do nothing more then stare at her, looking very lovestruck. She did wish that he would do something more sometimes. She just continued to laugh it off and sometimes she got Buzz doing the same. There was no doubt that she was happy to be in a family again, but she couldn't help but feel sad. She usually found herself trying to cover up some bouts of sadness with the other toys, but soon grew a little depressed again.

This day though was no different. Andy was off at a sleepover so the toys took this time to relax. (And keep in ear out just in case Ms. Davis came in the room) Jessie was sitting by the window sill on the desk, knees to chin, hands wrapped around legs. Thinking to herself and wondering where she would be right now if the events that happened 3 weeks prior never happened. She let out a deep sigh as she looked out of the window, watching the sunset. Her daydream soon got interrupted by Woody and Buzz who were shouting at each other. For a moment she thought something was wrong, but she gave a small smile to herself as she realized that Woody and Buzz were playing the SNES on the other side of the desk. She giggled at how bad Woody was at Mortal Kombat. then went back to her own little world.

"I think Andy needs a new controller." groaned Woody.

"I think you just need to lighten up and realize that you're not going to beat me." smirked Buzz as he finished Woody off.

"Kano Wins! Fatality..." was all that was heard right after Buzz made his comment. Buzz felt quite proud of himself and lightly punched Woody in his arm.

"Come on, cowboy I'm just messing with you. You'll get better. Maybe I'll let you win next time."

Woody rolled his eyes, " Sometimes I can't believe we live in the same room... Well I gotta go anyway, I'm gonna see if Slinky wants to play checkers."

Woody winced "Well... that is if Bo doesn't give me whiplash first."

Buzz laughed "Could always just sneak up on her before she gets you. Unless you rather be a deer in the headlights whenever she gets near you."

"Ha! Very funny, Buzz I can say the same thing about you."Woody replied.

"What is that suppose to mean?" said Buzz half wondering and half defensive.

Woody crossed his arms and laughed "You know exaaaactly what it means." He quickly darted his eyes towards Jessie, laughed and sung to himself as he walked away. "Buzz and Jessie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G". He continued to sing until Buzz heard a yelp and then Bo giggling at how she got Woody by surprise.

Buzz chuckled to himself "That's what you get." Then Buzz started to think.

Buzz tried to not let what Woody had said bother him too much, sure he was a little nervous whenever Jessie was in the room. Sure he found himself strutting at every other word he said whenever she was within arms reach, but one day he would muster up the courage and just talk to her. _"Why is it that the one time I wasn't all that nervous was when Wheezy was singing that song?"_, Buzz thought to himself. As he thought this up, he got up from his sitting position on the desk. He turned and noticed that Jessie was still sitting by the window sill.

"Ok, Lightyear you can do this." Buzz said to himself. He took in a few deep breathes and started to walk over to her. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he got closer and closer. When he was finally right behind her, he mustered all the courage that he could and said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Hi Jessie."

Nothing.

He repeated himself.

Jessie remained quiet. Not even bothering to look at or say a word to Buzz. Buzz felt the butterflies come back, thinking that she didn't want him near her. Her face was buried in her arms and Buzz swore to himself that he heard a sniffle or two. It was then that he realized that she was upset about something.

That's when his nervousness turned into worry. He had never seen her like this. Buzz kneeled down next to her on her right hand side. He took a deep breath and asked her

"Are you ok?"

After a moment, Jessie picked her head up looked at Buzz. "Oh, Buzz... hey... yeah I'm ok. I've just been thinking that's all." choked Jessie. Still sniffling a bit she tried her best to make it seem as if she were just fine, but that wasn't fooling Buzz.

"Come on I know there is something wrong. You wouldn't be looking so sad if nothing was wrong." replied Buzz.

Jessie didn't want to say anything to him about the situation. She was actually close to yelling at him, but caught herself before reacting. She wasn't sure how to say it to Buzz, but she tried the best she could anyway. Buzz mentally braced himself for what he was about to hear, hoping that it was nothing. Taking the deepest breath that she could possibly take (and making sure no one was within ear shot), Jessie told her story about Emily. She explained just about everything, occasionally stopping to catch a breath and to hold back tears due to bittersweet memories. Throughout the whole story Buzz didn't bother to say anything, instead he put his arm around her in a comforting way just in case she broke down. Finally after her story was over, Jessie looked over towards Buzz. Seeing that he hadn't said a word or did much of anything she felt even more miserable and looked away.

"Jessie, I really am sorry for what you went through. I- I mean storage is bad enough, but you being given away had to be the worst." was all Buzz could manage to say. As Jessie seemed to go deeper into her depressed state, Buzz started thinking to himself:

"_Come on Lightyear there has to be something that you can do for her."_

That's when it him, he wasn't sure if it would work, but he was willing to give it a shot. Surely something like that would make her happy.

"Hey Jessie will you be willing to do something a little later?" asked Buzz.

"Umm... I guess so why?" Jessie said curiously.

"Good don't worry about why. Just get yourself together and when you are ready meet me by the bed." Buzz replied.

With that Buzz gave Jessie a sweet smile and went off to the bed, thinking about what he would say later on. He knew deep down what he wanted to say to her, but he wasn't sure exactly how to word it. He figured something like this would be no big deal (sort of), but he couldn't help but worry as to how the night was going to turn out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jessie finally seemed to have calmed down from her tantrum. She met Buzz by the bed, wondering what the space ranger was up to. When she met him by the bed, Buzz led her towards the door to Andy's room. Making sure that Woody didn't see what they were up to, he opened the door slowly and quickly grabbed Jessie by the hand and sneaked out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked.

""You'll see." Buzz replied.

Buzz and Jessie continued to make their way past Buster who was asleep on a love seat, and then the dining room. Finally they reached the back of the kitchen. Leaving through the doggy door they made their way outside to the back yard. The weather was perfect for a little walk in the night. Jessie stared in awe as she looked up at the sky, tilting her head up as much as she could to see the stars that she hadn't seen in so long, she took a nice deep breath of the freshly cut grass. Closing her eyes she felt a little more relaxed.

Buzz started to feel a little bit nervous, but tried his best to pull himself together.

"Jessie I wanted to tell you something. After hearing all the things that had happened to you I felt that it would be best if you came outside to relax and just let go of everything."

Jessie opened her eyes and looked towards Buzz waiting for him to continue. "I just wanted to tell you that everything is going to be ok. I know what happened to you was terrible and there is nothing that I can do to change the past. You have no reason to feel so down now."

Jessie sighed and folded her arms. "It's not like you would under-"

"I know I don't understand" Buzz interrupted. "The only time I will understand everything that you feel is if what you went through happens to me. Look! You are not alone in any of this. I don't want you to be this way. You deserve to be happy and you know what? You should be happy since you have Andy here now."

Jessie grabbed her braid and started playing with it nervously, half tempted to pull the yellow bow out of it. As Buzz continued on she found herself looking away from Buzz.

Buzz continued...

"You saw how excited he was when he first saw you. He played with you all night. Wouldn't put you down for anything. Then the next morning he wrote his name on your boot. What does that say to you?"

Jessie stared down at her boot, didn't bother to raise it. "But what if Andy does the same thing?"

"So what if he does the same thing?" Buzz replied. "There's nothing we can do to make him keep us forever. That's why we got to enjoy every minute we have with him. You never know if he'll keep us around to give to his own kids or if he'll throw us away or whatever, but instead of sitting here like a toy running on their last bit of AA batteries. You should savor this while it lasts."

Jessie thought about everything Buzz had said for a moment and right before she could say anything, Buzz kissed her cheek and wrapped her in an embrace. "Everything will be fine, and don't forget I'll be right here with you if anything happens."

Jessie felt Buzz's embrace get a bit tighter and she returned the hug.

When they both finally let go of each other the dark clouds of the sky revealed the full moon that was hiding behind them. They both laid in the grass, one next to the other, hands behind their heads. Letting the scent of the freshly cut grass meet their noses and staring into the dark midnight colored sky. Chit chatting away about anything. Jessie was quite surprised at how even though Buzz was still nervous around her... he didn't babble his words as much.

Once they felt that they had been out long enough. (before Woody would have a heart attack.) They got up making their way back to the doggy door. Before either actually passed through the door, Jessie stopped Buzz.

She smiled sweetly at him and gave him another, much longer hug. Buzz couldn't help, but keep his arms wrapped around her as she let go of him. She felt as if she were blushing. When Buzz finally let go of her, she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips and hugged him one more time.

"Thank you."Jessie whispered as she tried to hold back a few tears of relief.


End file.
